Aesir
Aesir Wafan An Aesir wafan is one of the three types of waveform androids found on New Horizon. Like all the other races living on New Horizion, each individual is unique and may not fit perfectly into the mold of thier own race. However, thier are general trends that can be seen in the larger population. Apperance Aesirs are the most humoniod of all the Wafan races, the only telling differance being that the joints of the Aesirs have deep groves were the panels for the joints can move around, as well as other lines in thier boddy that seperate the different panels.coviering their main body. However, some Aesirs manage to look nearly perfectly like a human, but they tend to be rarer, as most Aesirs like to have 'panel lines' and like to blur the lines between mechanical and human. While Aesirs are the most humoniod, thier styles and perferances tend to be very forward thinking, and thier outfits are more intricate and imaginitive than most Oylimpians. They are also a bit more risque and tend to show off tattos and thier own panel lines, and thier color choice is more based on bright, attention getting colors. Also, unnatural hair and eye colors, and multi-color hair can be normal for an Aesir, though normal base color for the hair with odd colored highlights in it are more comon than pure odd colored hair. As for the eyes, anything goes. Aesirs tend to be some of the smallest of the races, about as tall as most humans, with them caping out in the high five foot range at best, and the low four foot range being the smallest of the small. Role-Playing information and style Aesirs are the stealth-focused race of New Horizon. Many of the Aesir-only traits like silent machinery and stealth technology allow an Aesir to sneak around with bonuses to their stealth in certain situations or allow them access to tools for lock picking without carrying the kit externally. In general, classes like spy and journalist tend to fit Aesirs well, and the more knowledge or creativity focused classes like programmer and artist also fit them well. That is not to say that they can't be combat focused or any class they want to be, just that overall, most Aesirs are a bit weak physically, and prefer smooth-talking and stealth to get out of situations. Sniper or assassin- style combat, using firearms and melee weapons, allows them to use the stealth-based traits they may purchase from the Aesir-only list. Also, unlike the other two wafan races, the Vanirs and Jutons, Aesirs do not use any attached or built-in plate armor. Instead, they wear their armor on the outside like Oylmpians. As such, they do wear clothing, and tend to be very stylish compared to the other races. In the end though, as long as the attributes and the equipment match the job, an Aesir can pick whatever job they please and do well in it, particularity if they fit the 'normal' size category. Also, being an Aesir allows them access to the general Wafan traits like Nanobots and climbing claws. As such, Aesirs, if properly outfitted, can be slightly tougher or better outfitted than a human, barring external gear. However, like all the wafan races, being a wafan costs 3 points. a costly, but fair price given the benefits of being a wafan.